


I’m gonna be just like you

by fancybeee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Exile, Ghostbur, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Other, Siblings, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicide, We Die Like Men, hurt thats all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancybeee/pseuds/fancybeee
Summary: It’s normal to idolize your older siblings.Thats what Tommy had been told his entire life, and he realizes he’s been following in Wilburs footsteps for longer than he thought.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	I’m gonna be just like you

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR TW FOR SUICIDE!  
> Also this is my first AO3 work so I have absolutely no idea how to tag. Oops.

_It’s normal to want to follow in your brother’s footsteps._  
That was what everyone had told Tommy as he grew up. ‘It’s normal’, they’d say, ‘to want to be like him’. It’s a natural part of being a younger sibling- thinking highly of them.  
And it was true, it was always true. He grew up wanting to be exactly like Wilbur, following in his footsteps almost exactly.  
He would eat what Wilbur ate, he would wear what Wilbur wore, he would say what Wilbur said. It was normal, and no one thought twice about it.  
When Wilbur went to start L’Manburg, Tommy followed him. When they were exiled, Tommy stayed with him. When Wilbur went to war, Tommy went to war with him.  
Even as Tommy grew up, he never really dropped that bit of idolization he had in Wilbur. He always followed him, always.  
As Wilbur descended into madness, grieving the loss of his own country, Tommy started to lose that respect.  
He started to stray more and more away from what Wilbur was doing, even trying to stop him from doing some things- like the TNT, he had tried to stop him but had ultimately failed.  
It was gradual, but eventually Tommy realized he was no longer staying close to Wilbur in mindset. Wilbur and him no longer had the leader and follower bond they had once had, and Tommy no longer felt like he needed to follow him.  
Eventually, he no longer followed Wilbur in anything he did, one could say he almost avoided doing so. It could be good, great even, as Wilbur wasn’t the most sane anymore and had his own way of showing it.  
When Wilbur had pushed the button, Tommy simply stared.  
When Wilbur died for the final time, Tommy promised himself one thing, that he would never follow his brother again.  
But years of wanting to be him had consequences.  
Everything was happening too fast for Tommy’s liking. In a flash of memories, he had lost every independant thing he had gained. His disks, his friends, his tools, it was all gone, and too quickly.  
Staying sane while your world crumbles around you is a skill very few people tend to possess. It had happened to Wilbur, and now it was happening to Tommy.  
He found himself speeding towards the end of the cliff of instability, unable to slow down and certainly unable to stop.  
Even if he did realize the similarities between his situation and Wilbur’s, he couldn’t avoid it anymore. He had been pushed to the same edge that Wilbur had fallen off of.  
And now, it was his choice of whether or not to follow in his brother’s footsteps one last time.  
He felt the warmth of the lava, even from up on the bridge. Or maybe it wasn’t the lava, and the nether was just very warm all the time, even near the roof.  
Staring at the lava pool down far below him, he realized why this all felt so similar.  
He looked behind him and saw Ghostbur’s wide eyes, somehow energetic and yet sorrowful at the same time. It was as if you could see his past in his eyes, and Tommy smiled.  
“Y’know, Wilbur, I don’t know if you remember this or not, but when we were kids I followed you like a baby duckling.” He chucked, sitting with his legs hung over the edge of the bridge. “I would do everything you ever did, and I would do it the exact same way. You were the best to me.”  
“Oh, yes I remember! It was quite the ego boost for me.” Ghostbur smiled and laughed, sitting next to him on the bridge. “But I will say, I don’t know where you’re going with this.”  
Tommy looked at the lava with lazy eyes, then glanced back up to the ghost he used to consider amazing.  
“I was just laughing, because this will be another way we’re alike.” Tommy edged forward, eventually using his hands to push him off the bridge, leaving a Ghostbur who looked horrified, but only for a second, when he forgot. He wandered along the nether hub bridge, smiling, unknowing of the new soul that had joined him that day.  
_TommyInnit tried to swim in lava._


End file.
